


The bet

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kissing, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy and Gwaine have their ways to get Arthur and Merlin together
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	The bet

"So you're the one who stole my beer?" Arthur shouted, turned around and glared at Merlin.

"I am not! And I didn't! I don't even like your beer!" Merlin yelled back.

Gwaine and Percy were leaning against the kitchen counter. While Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest, Gwaine took another sip of his own beer.

"Three, two...and there they go." He held out his hand. "You owe me twenty quid. I told you it would finally get them there if we only hid the six-pack that Arthur put in the fridge."

Laughing, Percy reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a twenty pound-note that he handed over, without taking his eyes off the other two men who were snogging wildly. And was that Arthur's hand underneath Merlin's t-shirt? "So worth it."


End file.
